In the electric refrigerator, separate storage boxes are generally arranged in a is cabinet thereof in order to ensure the freshness of food stored therein, such as fruit and vegetable boxes for storing fruits, vegetables, tea and so on. In order to keep fruits and vegetables fresh, there is a need to design the functionalities of the fruit and vegetable boxes, and a particular functional film is added onto at least one face of the fruit and vegetable boxes, so as improve humidity in the fruit and vegetable boxes, reduce condensation inside the box, and preserve freshness by air conditioning etc.
In the existing functional fruit and vegetable boxes, the method for adding the functional film is covering a particular face with a plastic part having a functional film. Since the structures of various fruit and vegetable boxes are different, in the process of manufacturing moulds, there is a need to separately manufacture moulds for a box body and a box cover of each fruit and vegetable box, and the plastic part having the functional film, so that manufacturing costs are high. Meanwhile, due to the relatively low strength of the functional film, it is more likely to be damaged during use, and if the functional film is formed integrally with the fruit and vegetable boxes, once the functional film is damaged, there is a need to replace the entire fruit and vegetable cover or fruit and vegetable box.